


Do What You Did

by Bentrumors



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bentrumors/pseuds/Bentrumors
Summary: “Come finish what you started,” Bucky mumbles into the pillow.“I can’t. Sam’s waiting for me.”Bucky turns his head and glares at Steve through bleary eyes.  “You’re going to leave me hanging?”Steve shrugs.





	Do What You Did

Bucky is warm and groggy when he wakes, his dick half-hard and his hole wet and twitching from some dream that’s now out of reach. He stretches out across the bed, reaching for Steve and a way to bring it all back. 

His hand hits empty mattress and he grunts, “Wha’?” 

“Sorry, shh,” Steve says, standing over him as he wipes down the back of Bucky’s thigh. “I was trying not to wake you.” 

“Why not?” Bucky asks, reaching back to touch his hole. It’s slick and loose and _empty. _ “Come finish what you started,” he mumbles into the pillow. 

“I can’t. Sam’s waiting for me.” 

Bucky turns his head and glares at Steve through bleary eyes. “You’re going to leave me hanging?” 

Steve shrugs. “When I woke up, you were humping my dick, trying to get it in you. You know what that does to me.” Steve is tugging on his shorts, but he helpfully pulls a plug and the lube from their bedside table and drops them on the mattress. “You’re on your own until I get back, but put this in when you’re finished. I want you ready for me when I pull it out.” 

“I’m not doing your damn work for you,” Bucky huffs, scooting around so he’s sitting with his feet on the floor. His dick is hard between his legs as he tugs Steve to him. “Why didn’t you fuck me instead of jerking off?” 

“I know you, Buck.” Steve sinks his fingers in Bucky’s hair. “A quick fuck isn’t good enough,” he says, but he doesn’t stop Bucky from rubbing his face in Steve’s crotch. He inhales Steve’s rich musk and noses at his balls. Steve’s hips jerk when Bucky exhales. 

“So what did you do?” Bucky asks between puffs of hot breath against the thin cotton separating his mouth from Steve’s dick. “Was it just your fingers, Stevie, or did you put your mouth on me too? Did you get your tongue up in me?” He bites at the damp fabric that’s tenting against his lips. “Is that why I’m so wet, baby? Did you jerk off eating my ass?”

“Yes,” Steve groans. His hands tighten in Bucky’s hair and Bucky tugs his shorts down to get Steve in his mouth. Steve tips Bucky’s chin up so he can feed him his fattening cock. Bucky wraps his lips around it and gives it a couple of nice wet sucks. “I said I’m sorry,” Steve says, but he doesn’t sound sorry at all, adjusting his stance a little and pulling Bucky forward until he’s filling his mouth. “I thought you’d stay asleep until I got back,” he grunts. 

Bucky pulls off Steve’s dick with a filthy slurp. “Well, I’m awake now, so you owe me.” 

“Dammit, Buck, you never make it easy,” Steve says, kicking his shorts away. His dick is thick and wet and Bucky wants it in him. 

“You rubbing one out on my leg while I’m sleeping seems about as easy as it gets,” Bucky says, getting on his hands and knees and pushing his ass up. 

“It was quieter without all your lip,” Steve agrees, dick sliding along Bucky’s crack. Bucky arches into it, shivering at the thick head nudging against his sensitive rim so Steve grips his hips tight, rutting against him. 

“I thought you were in a hurry,” Bucky grits out, reaching back to spread his cheeks. “Tick-tock, pal.” 

Steve reaches for the lube. “You know I don’t want to leave.” A slick finger dips into to Bucky’s ass. “You always come first, baby.” 

Bucky snorts, pushing back for more. “Hardly,” he says, “You come, then I come, then you come again. It’s never enough with you.” 

“You love when I come in you,” Steve says, because it’s true. “You feel so good when you’re full of it, begging for more.” 

“Somebody’s full of it,” Bucky mutters, until a couple of slick fingers slide into him and he groans at the sudden fullness. After a few experimental thrusts they nudge at his prostate and Bucky groans louder. 

“Good?” Steve asks, relentlessly rubbing at it. Bucky’s toes curl against Steve’s thigh and he squeezes Bucky’s ankle. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

“Fuck,” Bucky pants. It’s more than good. So good his dick is dripping on the sheets. “Come on.” He tips his hips up, an engraved invitation. “_Fuck_ me.” 

When Steve pushes in, Bucky claws at the sheets. Steve grabs his hair and Bucky fucking whines. A hand in his hair and a cock in his ass and Bucky is drowning in the heady pleasure of each thrust rocking him in Steve’s tight grip. 

“More?” Steve asks smugly. He already knows the answer, hearing it in the string of guttural moans Bucky lets out with each thrust. Steve rubs a finger around Bucky’s stretched rim. It’s all the warning he gets before it pushes in beside Steve’s dick. 

The shock of it, the sudden stinging stretch, makes Bucky wail behind gritted teeth. 

“Fuck, that’s tight,” Steve says, voice strangled. He rolls his hips and Bucky’s abused hole clenches greedily. “That’s it, sweetheart, take what you need.” Steve’s other fingers rub where he’s stuffed so full and for a deliriously frantic moment Bucky is sure Steve is going to wreck him with another finger in beside the first.

Bucky slurs, “Please,” when it doesn’t come and Steve’s hips snap forward again, making Bucky’s vision whiteout. 

“Maybe next time, Buck.” Steve gets a hand under him and it only takes a few strokes before Bucky comes. Somewhere far off he feels Steve come in him and collapse on his back. 

“Fuck,” he says eloquently a few minutes later. He’s sprawled like a starfish on the mattress, Steve still half hard inside him. Bucky wiggles experimentally and Steve’s dick slips deeper. “_Fuck,”_ Bucky gasps. 

“I told you it wouldn’t be enough,” Steve says, circling his hips and making Bucky pant. 

Somewhere across the room Steve’s phone dings, probably a text from Sam. 

“Shit,” Bucky mutters, but Steve doesn’t stop. “Stevie, you have to go,” he says between ragged breaths. 

“I do,” Steve growls, but his hips pick up steam as he rides Bucky into the mattress. He’s not going anywhere until they both come again. 

“You already said that,” Bucky grins, pushing back for more. 

“I did,” Steve agrees. 

When he folds his hand over Bucky’s, there’s a glint of light off their new rings.


End file.
